Happiness
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Happiness was a sad thing to Eike. Something that could be taken from him in a matter of seconds almost, something that had to be gained and bought with love and care. He didn't know how to obtain it, even after the long events of the D-pad. Changing his fate, and still though even after all of that he hadn't found true happiness.


**Happiness-Eike/Homunculus-Shadow of Destiny-Disclaimer- I do not own Shadow of destiny, or Shadow of Memories, or its characters. Warning- Yaoi- **_**This idea came to be, after thinking over how Eike felt after changing his fate so many times and that maybe in the end, he was never truly happy with himself, or his life. **_

_Happiness was a sad thing to Eike. Something that could be taken from him in a matter of seconds almost, something that had to be gained and bought with love and care. He didn't know how to obtain it, even after the long events of the D-pad. Changing his fate, and went still though even after all of that he hadn't found true happiness. _

He has never really thought about him really, this little ruby red stone held so much power in it. So much power, that Eike couldn't even comprehend why in his right mind he even thought about calling forth the thing. _The Homunculus_, yeah he saved his life many times actually. But that wasn't the case; he was being used, for the devils purposes. But even though at least he's alive, alive and very unhappy that is. So at this point in his life, he wanted something better. Eike, steeled his unsurety and begun to unleashed the power from the stone.

Eike had called him forth; Light shrouded him in the calling as he had to close his eyes from the blinding light. Once he had opened his emerald eyes again, there stood a young man clothed in black attire. Staring at him through his red beads, as the light began to fade from the power of the stone. Eike blinked as he stared upon the boy, neither of them said a word. Homunculus soon spreaded a small smile across his lips or what he may call a smile it was hard to tell. Homunculus opened his thin lips and spoke, for what seemed an eternity. '' Hello Eike, I'd never thought I'd see you again. '' The creature exited. Eike was speechless; he hung his eyes towards the ground and looked back up towards the young man. Homunculus was confused by his silent manner. '' What's wrong Eike? You called me didn't you? '' He asked with a cock of his head. Eike gulped gently. '' I…Yeah I did…'' He replied with a dry mouth. Homunculus stared upon Eike indifferently. '' Hm, yes you did. I'm guessing you want a wish granted, yes? '' Eike nodded with surety. '' Mhm. '' Homunculus approached him beside the counch of his living room, and sat gracefully beside him. '' And that is? '' Homunculus asked in interest. Eike took a deep breath and turned his eyes towards the young man. '' I want…happiness. '' He spoke with a shaky tone.

_Something was different about him, and Homunculus could see it. He wasn't the same young man, he helped years ago, or so used. But, even though this wasn't the same guy was he? There was something off about Eike that made him want to shrink back into the stone. _

Homunculus didn't expect that answer, his eyes widened with surprise. '' Happiness you say? And what may that be? '' Eike didn't even know himself, what that may have been. '' I…I don't know. '' Homunculus huffed, and shifted his eyes and stared in the pit of the room with boredom. '' How troublesome hm? Well perhaps you don't need my assistance I'll be going now- '' Eike grasped the creature upon the wrist, making the frail young man flinch. '' I'm lonely- '' Eike spoke desperately. Homunculus shifted his beads with a glare, and gently slid his wrist out of Eike's grasp. '' You're lonely? Hm, and what do you want _me_ to do about that? '' Homunculus asked sarcastically. Eike narrowed his eyes somewhat at the creature. '' Grant me happiness; I don't want to be lonely anymore! '' Homunculus folded his arms and frowned. '' Well…what do you expect me to grant you? A living being? I'm not a_ god_ Eike- ''

_He wasn't making any sense, had he gone mad? Homunculus thought. _

Eike grunted in frustration. '' Just stay, stay with me! '' He pleaded. Homunculus's eyes widened upon his words. '' Stay with me…don't go- '' Eike had grasped him by the arm again. '' Let go of me…'' Homunculus ordered coldly. '' Please, grant me you- grant me you forever…'' Homunculus with all the strength he had yanked away, from Eike's grasp. '' I would never! - '' Eike wasn't ready to give up just yet. '' Be…with me…Be my slave! I command you demon! - '' Homunculus glared harshly, and with the snap of his fingers, Eike's wish was granted.

From frustration he granted the ridiculous wish? Or from sympathy? _Homunculus was now chained to his new master…forever as Eike had said. _Homunculus raised his eyes hatefully into Eike's emerald ones. '' Happy…? Eike? '' He asked with a slight hint of malicious in his tone. Eike gulped, and nodded. '' If this is what it takes…I am. '' Homunculus sighed. '' Why not a young girl? Why me, a demon of all things? '' Eike smiled gently and approached his newfound slave, and lent out a hand to touch the demon's pale cheek making Homunculus flinch. '' Because If I'm lonely…it doesn't matter whom I love, as long as they are with me I'm happy. '' Homunculus swallowed thickly, as Eike pressed him against the wall. '' What…are you saying? '' He asked the man, Eike smiled and held onto the young man gently. '' You're…so adorable, my little demon. '' _Eike had gone out of his mind, I mean he was going to force the homunculus to be his slave and now he was going to have sex with the demon?_ Eike's palms had met with the young man's tee, making the demon gasp. '' Eike? What are you doing? - '' Eike pulled Homunculus's shirt above his head, to meet with the young man's pale chest and pink nipples. '' Mm…'' He grunted, as this human licked him and fuddled him. '' Eike…'' He spoke in a trembling tone, as the man's hands moved towards his pants. '' Call me master…'' Eike hissed as he tugged down the young man's pants. _Homunculus was a grand entity, but this human was taking advantage of him! But Homunculus had no other choice but to allow him, he was his new master he mustn't defy him. _

Eike chuckled and squeezed onto the demon's ass, making Homunculus gasp. '' You like this Hom? '' Eike purred as he kissed the males neck. Homunculus bit down onto his lower lip, and allowed Eike to feel him up. _I can't believe this…_Homunculus thought. Eike glossed his palms onto the young man's plush bottom, and squeezed the cheeks and jiggled it in his palms. Homunculus moaned gently, as he begun fingering his ass hole. Eike grinned and pushed the male towards the floor, and towered above him. Eike begun to undress, as he continued to kiss the demon's neck and place dark purple hickeys onto the male's pale neck. _Homunculus was completely violated…he stared up into the ceiling of Eike's home sadly and didn't say a word. _Eike tugged down his pants, and focused his emerald eyes into Homunculus's red ones. '' We will be intertwined…forever. '' He whispered, near the young man's ear. _Homunculus didn't respond he had nothing to say of the matter._ Eike smiled gently and ran a hand through the demon's hair. '' I'm…going to make love to you. '' Eike stated, as he clenched firm onto the male's pale thigh Homunculus's face tightened at his words. '' Do as you wish…Master. '' Homunculus spoke in cold monotone. Eike beamed gently, and raised the male's legs above his waist. He licked his fingertips gently and pushed them deep into the Homunculus's ass.

Homunculus closed his eyes and tried to block out what was happening to him, that this human was using him for his sexual fantasies. Eike eagerly pushed in his penis into the Djinn's ass hole, and begun to thrust. '' You like this? My little demon slut…? '' Eike breathed as he pounded the Homunculus's ass. The male was silent, he shielded the urges to make vocal. '' Moan baby…don't you like it? '' Eike asked playfully as he toyed with the young man's penis. Homunculus shifted his eyes into Eike's coldly and didn't say a word; Eike stopped and stared into those cold eyes, so demonic and hateful. Eike swallowed thickly, and raised a hand to slap the male straight across the face. '' S-Stop looking at me like that! '' Eike pleaded. The young demon closed his eyes and huffed, he opened them once more and gave his master a glare and spoke absolutely nothing. Eike's eyes widened at his stare, _was he afraid of the boy? Or did he finally come back to his senses to discover that what he was doing was wrong?_ Eike exited out of the males opening, and looked towards the ground. '' I'm…sorry…about this. '' He muttered. Homunculus rose off of his back, and continued to give Eike an utmost hateful and cold blooded stare. He could kill him if he wanted to, but that was against the covenant…he was his master afterall now. Eike shifted his eyes into his, and shifted them away. '' I…well…you can go now. '' Eike stated almost below a whisper. Homunculus's eyes widened at his words. '' You can…go if you like…I don't need this right now. '' Homunculus rose off the carpeted floors slowly, as he studied the broken man. '' Yes, master. '' Homunculus replied. Eike scratched his head nervously. '' N-No…you can forget calling me that…I don't want to be your _master_. '' Homunculus smiled small. '' Then without a master…I suppose I can do what I desire, Eike. '' _Eike was mental, and he knew it. He let the demon go, and he sat on the carpet of his home's floor and sat there…for a long time. _

Thinking, why did happiness have to be gained? Why, couldn't it be something you already possessed? That maybe if it were, would he _truly_…be happy right now?

**The End- I hope you liked it :D feel free to review, and if you'd like any request for future stories don't hesitate to ask. **


End file.
